totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Julio
Julio, labeled as The Girly Boy, was a contestant in Total Drama Paradise and Total Drama All-Stars. He joined TDP for the G.B.S. (Girly Boy Society). Chapter Guide Total Drama Paradise Chapter One - Julio was chosen to be on the Thrashing Rabbits tribe. They won the challenge, and they got pop-tarts and invincibility Chapter Two - The Thrashing Rabbits won again. He was not chosen to be in the relay race. Chapter Three - Julio was able to bond with the girls, especially Lequisha. He was ranked as the tenth most important member of the tribe. However, after being threatened by "The Rat", he ticked Lequisha's alliance, and the boys voted out Lequisha. He was ranked as the tenth most important member of the tribe. Chapter Four - After betraying Lequisha's alliance, Julio became a target for elimination, especially by Sam. He made it up the volcano within two hours. He voted for "The Rat." Julio got three votes. Chapter Five - Julio was selected to be the leader of the new tribe, the Conquering Sloths, because Nalyd wanted leaders that everyone hated. Julio chose Billy, probably because they both wear pink. The Conquering Sloths won invincibility and a cruise. Chapter Six - Julio was originally targeted for elimination, but the target switched to Billy. Julio was chosen by his tribe to be buried alive. He and Billy voted for Sam. Chapter Seven - Julio got into a fight with Sam about voting out Billy. Julio later planned with Dustin to try to vote out Sam. When asked by Dustin if he had an idol, Julio didn't replay but made a scared expression. In the challenge, Julio was a hunter, but he was gunned down by Sarah and Mara. He voted for Sam. Julio played an immunity idol and Sam got voted out. Chapter Eight - Julio revaled that Billy gave him an immunity idol when they hugged at the tribal council. Julio let Dustin ride a moose with him, because Dustin was too sacred. Dustin's fear almost cost their team the challenge. The Conquering Sloths won immunity. Chapter Nine- Julio and Veronica collapsed during the challenge. The Conquering Sloths won immunity. Chapter Ten - Julio, Cindy, and Dustin decided to vote out Veronica. Julio and Veronica danced together during the talent show, but he was crushed under her weight. The Conquering Sloths won immunity and reward. Chapter Eleven - Julio, Dustin, and Veronica were struggling to enjoy their trip to the Amard tribe. Julio and Dustin walked together during the challenge. Julio compared Elian and Jacob, who were asleep in each other's arms, to the scene in Romeo and Juliet when Romeo and Juliet are dead together. Chapter Twelve - Julio joined the Surviving Dragons tribe, which is the merged tribe. Julio got into a slap fight with a porcupine which resulted in him losing and being bitten. Julio was forced back into "The Rat's" alliance, and got Jaz and Cindy to join it. He voted out Dustin because he was an outsider and might be a swing vote later. Chapter Thirteen - "The Rat" dropped the idol he owed Julio behind Julio, so people would notice that Julio had an immunity idol. Julio was in a canoe with "The Rat" and Jaz. Their boat ended up sinking after Jacob threw a rock in it. Julio voted for Lucas. Julio threw his immunity idol into the fire when he thought it was fake, but "The Rat" claimed that it was real. Chapter Fourteen - Julio regretted throwing his idol into the fire. Julio didn't make it past the second round in the eating challenge. He voted for Belle. Chapter Fifteen - Julio, along with Elian, Jacob, and Cindy, were worried about how Dyl was coping with Belle's elimination. In the challenge he was paired with Dyl. They made a two person bicycle. Dyl attached a wood carving of Belle's head to their bicycle, but ended up throwing it at "The Rat." Julio and Dyl later ran over the head, causing them to launch themselves into the woods, which cost them the challenge. Julio joined an alliance with Elian, Cindy, and Dyl. All four of them voted for "The Rat." Julio was voted out when "The Rat" played an immunity idol. Total Drama All-Stars Relationship(s) Total Drama All-Stars Deb - Julio mentions Deb throughout Total Drama All-Stars but she never appears. Alliance(s) Total Drama Paradise Julio was originally in Lequisha's alliance, but was forced by "The Rat" to switch alliances. Julio was then in an alliance with Billy. Julio's allied with Dustin while he was a Conquering Sloth. Julio got people to join "The Rat's" new alliance to vote out Dustin. Right before he was eliminated, Julio join Elian's alliance. Total Drama All-Stars Background Julio acquired his personality by being raised by a very feminine single mother. His favorite color is pink. He is very popular among girls in his school, and guys like him because Julio likes to play matchmaker so everyone finds their "special someone." Trivia Total Drama Paradise *Julio's appearance is an edit of Noah. *Julio received nine votes. *"Girly Boy" is a phrase from 6Teen. *Julio is the fourth jury member. *Julio's final image was made by Manatee12. Total Drama All-Stars Category:Total Drama Paradise